Little Heaven
by VioletUngu29
Summary: Asal kami tetap bersama, semuanya akan beres. Selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun, saling membantu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, juga mengerti satu sama lain. Persahabatan memang seperti itu, kan? Warning inside. Happy reading :)


_**Disclaimer : bukan aku yang punya NARUTO. Om MASASHI Kishimoto yang punya :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : author masih newbie, OOC, AU, Typos, dll, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading all :)**_

* * *

-_**PROLOGUE**-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, 22 tahun. Bekerja sebagai perancang gaun pengantin sekaligus pemilik butik penyewaan gaun pengantin ini. Ayahku yang mendirikan butik ini untukku. Aku beruntung punya ayah yang sedikit mengerti pada putrinya. Beliau tahu aku tidak berbakat –atau boleh dibilang sama sekali tidak berbakat– dalam hal mengurus perusahaan, dan sepertinya menyadari minatku pada bidang _fashion_ ini.

Seseorang sudah membuat janji denganku hari ini untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin. Dia akan menikah akhir bulan nanti. Katanya kalau ada yang bagus, dia akan membelinya sekalian. Itulah sebabnya aku datang lebih awal dan mempersiapkan semua gaun terbaikku untuk menyambutnya. Dia tamu pertamaku bulan ini.

Entahlah, aku belum begitu yakin dia tipe wanita yang bagaimana. Tapi dari suaranya dan cara bicaranya saat meneleponku minggu lalu, kedengarannya dia seperti gadis yang tegas. Mungkin dia putri sulung yang punya beberapa adik, jadi mau tidak mau dia jadi seperti itu.

"Hinata-san, yang kali ini tamu spesial, ya? Anda sampai datang sepagi ini.." ini asistenku, namanya Tenten. Dia gadis yang periang, baik hati dan pandai mengambil hati setiap pelanggan yang ada di sini. Senang rasanya ada dia yang membantuku di sini.

"Ya.. dia tamu pertama kita bulan ini, kan?" tamu pertama memang harus diberi kesan yang baik, kan? Aku selalu berpikir begitu.

"Waaaaah..! Lihat ini.. indah sekali, kan..?" itu Ino. Dia teman baikku yang membantuku di sini. Tugasnya? Mengurus semua masalah keuangan di sini dan kadang-kadang dia akan jadi model yang memakai gaun-gaun yang baru jadi. Maksudnya supaya tamu bisa tahu bagaimana jadinya gaun itu saat dipakai. Tapi masalahnya, Ino punya tubuh yang terlalu bagus –setidaknya, itu menurutku– yang kadang membuat beberapa pelanggan yang badannya tidak selangsing Ino jadi malah memilih gaun yang lain.

"Aku pasang di manekin, ya?" dia memang selalu bersemangat begitu.

"Iya, terimakasih.."

"Mereka harus bayar mahal untuk yang ini.." selain mengurus keuangan, Ino juga yang mematok harga. Karena katanya, kalau aku yang memutuskan, harganya jadi terlalu murah.

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku terlambat..!" rambutnya begitu bukan karena cat. Itu memang alami. Seperti warna bunga Sakura. Manis, ya?

"Aku sudah bawa _tuxedo_ untuk pasangan gaun barunya. Sengaja aku buat abu-abu begitu. Biar ada variasi, kan?" di sini kami punya dua _designer_. Aku dan Sakura. Aku bagian gaun pengantin, dia bagian jas dan _tuxedo._

"Kenapa tidak hitam? Gaun yang ini lebih cocok dengan warna hitam! Kemarin aku sudah bilang, kan?" Ino dan Sakura, mereka sahabat, sekaligus rival. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan seperti itu bisa berjalan berdampingan.

"Aku sudah mulai mengerjakannya sebulan yang lalu! Kau pikir membuat _tuxedo _bisa selesai dalam satu malam? Dasar Ino-_pig_!" hal yang seperti ini sering sekali terjadi. Tenang saja, mereka akan segera akur nanti.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Hei, hei kalian.. mau sampai kapan berdebat begini terus? Bagaimana kalau sehari saja kalian akur? Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu, lho."

"Tamu..?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Aku yang pemalu, Tenten yang ceria, Ino yang bersemangat, dan Sakura yang manis. Ya, kami hanya berempat mengurus butik ini. Tak apa kalau kadang kami jadi sangat kerepotan karena tenaga yang kami miliki hanya empat orang. Tidak masalah kalau Sakura dan Ino kadang beradu argumen hingga hampir bertengkar. Bukan soal kalau gaun yang kami sewakan kadang rusak atau ternoda karena ulah kami sendiri dan kami jadi rugi karenanya.

"Ah.. itu, mereka sudah datang!"

Asal kami tetap bersama, semuanya akan beres. Selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun, saling membantu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, juga mengerti satu sama lain. Persahabatan memang seperti itu, kan?

"Selamat datang di Little Heaven..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Haloo..**

**perkenalkan newbie di sini.**

**ini baru prologue, sih.**

**gimana menurut minna-san?**

**bagi yang tidak keberatan, tinggalkan jejak ya :D**

**arigatou gozaimasu :)**


End file.
